Blizzardheart's Decision
by wild4warriors101
Summary: A young warrior makes a decision that will change her life. One-shot Warriors fanfiction.


A lovely silver she-cat limped into the clearing, a white she-cat at her side. The two sisters had just returned from a hunting patrol, where a thorn had become embedded in the silver apprentice's pad. They made their way to the medicine den to see what could be done of her paw.

"I can go in alone, Moonpaw. You go bring prey to the kits and elders." The silver she-cat meowed to her companion.

Moonpaw nodded curtly and gave her sister a lick on the ear before scampering away.

The remaining apprentice poked her head into the den. "Turtleback-" She meowed softly, seeing the kits. "Oh my StarClan!" There were four tiny kits curled up against the tom she knew as Tallstripe.

"Stay back." Turtleback warned, licking a grey and white kit who was squirming about wildly.

She obeyed and watched from a distance. "Whose are they? They can't be yours." The apprentice said to Tallstripe, who was looking at the kits with wonder in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh no, of course not. I found them in the territory. Their mother was dead. A young, beautiful cat." He replied, looking over at the smallest, who was venturing away from him. With a sweep of his tail he pulled her back into his grasp.

"They're so small... are they going to make it?" The apprentice asked.

"They're going to be fine, Blizzardpaw." Turtleback assured her.

Blizzardpaw smiled. "That's good." She then looked at the kits again. They were so small, so helpless-but they were also extremely adorable.

"Alright, well you can check on them in the morning if you want to. Run along, now." Turtleback meowed briskly, waving Blizzardpaw away with her tail.

Blizzardpaw didn't necessarily want to go, but she couldn't go against Turtleback's word. The apprentice dipped her head to the medicine cat and Tallstripe, let her gaze linger on the kits a moment, and disappeared from the den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Breezerock for a Clan meeting!"

Dapplestar's call roused Blizzardpaw from her nest in the apprentice's den. She blinked a few times, looking at her sleeping sister. She gently prodded her in the side. "Moonpaw. Clan meeting." Blizzardpaw whispered to her.

She groaned tiredly and rolled over. "Ugh-okay, fine." She sighed and stood up, stretching her legs and padding into the clearing next to her sister.

Blizzardpaw looked up at her leader. She was lovely-dappled pelt flying in the breeze, green eyes bright and determined. But she looked much less happy. Ever since her mate had died, she was so hard and lifeless. She felt awful for her leader and all she had lost.

"With leaf-bare and a possible war approaching, WindClan needs all the warriors it can get. Today we appoint two new warriors." Dapplestar announced, eyes sweeping over the gathered cats and finally settling on Blizzardpaw and Moonpaw.

A surge of excitement ran through Blizzardpaw. _I'm going to be a warrior! _She squealed internally, bouncing on her paws. She looked over at her sister happily. "We're gonna be warriors!" She whispered.

"Wait-how do you know?" Moonpaw asked.

"Moonpaw, please step forward." Dapplestar announced, answering Moonpaw's question.

Blizzardpaw met Moonpaw's eye as the white she-cat stepped forward.

"I, Dapplestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Dapplestar meowed the traditional ceremony words and looked down at Moonpaw, smiling softly.

"I do." Moonpaw meowed, legs quivering slightly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Moonbeam. StarClan honors your dedication and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Dapplestar set her muzzle atop Moonbeam's head, and the fresh warrior licked her shoulder respectfully.

"Moonbeam! Moonbeam!" Blizzardpaw cheered happily, raising her head to the sky as she called her sister's name. The rest of the Clan soon joined in, and Moonpaw smiled out at the cats.

"Blizzardpaw," Dapplestar began, silencing the Clan. "Please step forward."

Blizzardpaw's paws tingled as she obeyed her leader's command, stepping forward.

"I, Dapplestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Blizzardpaw, do you promise to-"

"I do!" Blizzardpaw exclaimed, cutting off the leader. She suddenly felt extremely embarrassed; she had interrupted her leader! Shock rippled through the Clan at her actions, and she burned with embarrassment.

Luckily, Dapplestar was laughing. "By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blizzardpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blizzardheart. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

The blushing Blizzardheart licked her leader's shoulder as Dapplestar set her muzzle on the warrior's head. The warrior then turned around to face her Clan as they called her name.

"This morning, one of our warriors found four kits." Dapplestar meowed, silencing the Clan yet again. A loud gasp from one of the warriors echoed across the clearing as others voiced their shock. "Their mother was dead beside them. We got a patrol of warriors to bring them here. Unfortunately, there are no queens to take care of them. They are extremely weak, and they are in need of a mother. Any she-cat that becomes a queen will be taking care of these kits. That is an order."

"Those must be the kits I saw in the nursery!" Blizzardheart whispered softly.

Moonbeam's ears flicked and she turned to Blizzardheart. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later." Blizzardheart whispered.

"Clan dismissed." Dapplestar meowed and disappeared into her den.

"Will you tell me now?" Moonbeam asked, facing her sister.

Blizzardheart proceeded to tell me about the kits and how Tallstripe was with them. "I didn't really get to spend much time with them, but they were gorgeous."

"Wow. What did they look like?" Moonbeam asked.

Blizzardheart paused a moment to recall their appearances. "One was a silver tabby, and she was the biggest of the group. There was a grey and white she-cat. A tom with black stripes. Grey, of course. And a grey one with faded tabby stripes. Her eyes were incredible. Blue-grey."

"Wait-tell me more about the last one." Moonbeam ordered.

"Um... okay? She was the runt of the litter, but I could tell she was strong. She kept wriggling away from Tallstripe. She had a kind of narrow build. Lithe. Her fur was really sleek and pretty. That's about it." Blizzardheart meowed.

Moonbeam paused. "Mistysky." She breathed.

"What?" Blizzardheart asked, not hearing her sister.

"She sounds _exactly _like Mistysky." Moonbeam meowed.

Blizzardheart paused, thinking about the kit. She _did _look an awful lot like her mother's friend. She still felt a bitter anger for Winter, the loner who had caused 'Aunt Mistysky's' death. But how could she be back?

"Turtleback said I could go back tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?" Blizzardheart offered.

"Yeah. I really want to see that kit." Moonbeam meowed. "Come on. Let's greet the Clan as warriors."

And so, with their pelts brushing, the sisters padded down off the Breezerock and greeted their Clan.

_This is pride. And the warriors were right... this is the best thing in the world._

"Come on, Blizzardheart! We have to look at those kits!" A voice whined.

Blizzardheart inhaled sharply and opened her eyes, blinking sleepily a few times. "Can't I just go back to sleep?"

"No! We need to go look at the kits. I need to know." Moonbeam meowed.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." Blizzardheart groaned and got to her paws.

The two padded over to Turtleback's den and peered inside. "Hello? Turtleback? Can we come in?"

"I guess you can now that you woke me up." The medicine cat's gruff voice came back to them.

Blizzardheart chuckled and made her way into the den. She was very tired from their vigil last night, but if it was important to Moonbeam, it was important to her.

The kits looked better already. They were mewling and wriggling around and pawing at Tallstripe. The warrior seemed smitten with the kits.

"Which one is the Mistysky clone?" Moonbeam hissed under her breath.

"That one." Blizzardheart replied, jerking her muzzle to the one who was creeping out of the nest.

Moonbeam stayed silent. "She looks exactly like Mistysky. Are you sure that isn't Mistysky?"

"Mistysky is dead, Moonbeam." Her silver sister replied, her heart aching. It still hurt to think about Mistysky.

"But she looks _exactly _like Mistysky." Moonbeam paused. "Do they still need a mother?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, no she-cats have become queens." Turtleback replied.

"Yeah... Blizzardheart, can we talk outside?" Moonbeam asked.

"Wh-okay." Blizzardheart sighed, padded out of the den and gazing at the sun, slowly ascending in the distance.

"I think I have to take care of those kits." Moonbeam whispered.

Blizzardheart was immediately jolted from her daze. "_What?!_"

"I don't know; I feel like I have to, Blizzardheart. They're kits. They'll die without a mother in the coming leaf-bare." Moonbeam meowed.

"Moonbeam, you only became a warrior yesterday! You're not ready for kits." Blizzardheart protested.

"I can do this, Blizzardheart, I know I can! Please just support me in this? Please?" The white warrior begged.

Blizzardheart sighed. "Okay. You know I'll always support you in everything you do." She brushed muzzles with her sister and Moonbeam smiled.

"Thank you. We can do this."

"It's a lovely day." Moonbeam whispered, gazing around at the forest with happiness in her eyes.

Blizzardheart forced a smile. "Yes, yes it is." Everything had been figured out. Moonbeam would take the kits tomorrow and move into the nursery with them. Blizzardheart was a bit unbiased about the whole plan, but she was glad the kits would get a mother.

Moonbeam shot a sidelong glance at Blizzardheart, a smirk creeping onto her face. "Race you to the Thunderpath!" She exclaimed and shot off.

"Wha-?" Blizzardheart spluttered, but then realized what her sister had said and ran after the she-cat.

Skidding to a stop at the side of the Thunderpath, Blizzardheart found Moonbeam with her rump in the air, tail lashing behind her. "Beat you!"

"No fair, you got a head start!" Her companion whined.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Moonbeam asked, a challenging note in her voice.

Blizzardheart grinned and leapt onto her sister, pinning her down and rolling them over until their pelts were dusty and disheveled.

"No one beats the great Moonstar!" Moonbeam yelped, jumping on Blizzardheart's soft, fluffy belly.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one!" Blizzardheart growled playfully. The silver warrior then did something she would always regret. She rolled her sister over until they were both on the Thunderpath, her pinning down her companion. The acrid stench of oil was all around them, and Blizzardheart found herself woozy from it.

Moonbeam laughed and batted her sister's nose gently. "Come on, furball, let's hunt."

Blizzardheart nudged Moonbeam's head with hers and got off. She stretched her nimble legs and began to trek across the Thunderpath. No monsters were prowling at the moment, but she knew that they would come soon.

She got to the other side and turned around, seeing Moonbeam still in the middle of the Thunderpath. She looked both ways on the gleaming surface before walking across slowly.

Suddenly, a loud roar sounded. Blizzardheart, eyes huge, looked down the Thunderpath and just saw a monster before it slammed into the body of her sister.

"Blizzardheart, would you like to go on a patrol?"

The silver warrior shook her head numbly at the deputy's question. She hadn't been on a patrol in almost a moon. She had forgotten how to hunt. She had forgotten how to sleep. She had forgotten how to live.

"Okay, well... if you change your mind, you know where I am." Infernosky meowed, glancing at Blizzardheart briefly before padding away with the hunting patrol.

"I won't." Blizzardheart whispered to herself in a hoarse, broken voice. She couldn't get the image of her sister's spread-eagled body out of her mind.

The kits were still without a mother, and they had started to explore camp and get under the elders' paws. Every cat thought they were absolutely darling, and they were. But Blizzardheart couldn't even look at them without thinking of Moonbeam.

"Blizzardheart, why don't you get some rest?" Goldenrain offered. "You must be tired."

"Yeah. Okay." The warrior replied and padded to her den, paws feeling heavy.

She sunk into her nest, legs trembling as she did so. They had been giving out quite a bit lately, like her emotional stability.

Blizzardheart soon dove into sleep, the blackness engulfing her. This was the only time that she felt better. Nobody could ask her stupid questions like how she was.

Suddenly, light began pulsating beneath her eyes. "Blizzardheart. Wake up." A familiar voice whispered.

Blizzardheart's eyes shot open. "Moonbeam!" She croaked as she saw her sister, restored to full health. A purple light shone around her, and a warm breeze engulfed her.

"Hello, Blizzardheart." Moonbeam meowed softly.

Blizzardheart leapt to her paws, suddenly light as feathers, and nuzzled her sister fiercely. "I missed you... I miss you. I love you."

Moonbeam smiled. "I love you too, sister. Why do you leave those kits motherless?"

The weight seemed to come back to her paws. "Is this the only reason you visited me?"

"No." The weight lifted. "But I really need to know. Why?"

"Because-because they remind me of you." Blizzardheart meowed, tears filling her eyes. "I miss you so bad, Moonbeam."

"Why not take them, then? They will remind you of me. You won't be alone. We'll be together." Moonbeam mewed softly.

Blizzardheart shook her head. "I can't."

"Come. Walk with me." Moonbeam meowed, padding alongside her sister through the forest. "Do you remember the kit who reminds me of Mistysky?"

"Yes." Blizzardheart answered.

"She _is _Mistysky, my dear sister." Moonbeam confessed.

Blizzardheart stopped dead. "What?"

"Yes-Mistysky had a very untimely death, and so StarClan has decided to reincarnate her. Now she has a new life. But that will be snatched away unless you step in, Blizzardheart." Moonbeam meowed, eyes darkening. "And all we have done will be for naught. Is that what you want?"

Blizzardheart simply shook her head.

"Then take care of them. Do it for me-as my last wish." Moonbeam pleaded.

Blizzardheart paused. _I need to do this for my sister. I can do this._ "Alright. I'll take care of the kits."

Moonbeam smiled and dipped her head. "Thank you, Blizzardheart. StarClan is indebted to you."

"Will they bring you back to me?" Blizzardheart asked.

"Oh, sister-no. I am sorry. But I belong here. They can't bring me back." Moonbeam whispered.

"I will think of you as I raise these kits, I promise. I'll tell them about you." Blizzardheart promised.

"Thank you." Suddenly, Moonbeam began fading.

"MOONBEAM!" Blizzardheart shrieked, terror running through her.

"It's alright. I'm here. I'll always be with you." A whisper was all that was left of her sister.

And then blackness.


End file.
